Series 9
The ninth season was first broadcast in 2005. There were twenty-six episodes narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Michael Brandon in the US. Episodes # Percy and the Oil Painting - Percy takes a fussy painter around Sodor so the painter can paint a picture. # Thomas and the Rainbow - Thomas is distracted by a rainbow. # Molly's Special Special - Thomas helps Molly make her empty trucks look important. # Thomas' Milkshake Muddle - Thomas is dismayed when he has to get ingredients. # Mighty Mac - Mighty Mac is an engine with two faces and a problem deciding where to go. # Thomas and the Toy Shop - Thomas takes some toys to the Knapford toy shop. # Respect for Gordon - Gordon begins bossing the others about. # Thomas and the Birthday Picnic - Thomas tries to find a place for Dowager Hatt's birthday picnic. # Tuneful Toots - Rusty gets stranded while showing the brass band around and uses his horn to save the day. # Rheneas and the Dinosaur - Rheneas tries to single-handedly take a dinosaur skeleton to the Transfer Yards. # Thomas and the New Engine - Thomas sees 'Arry and Bert talking to Neville and thinks the three are planning a trick. # Toby Feels Left Out - A museum is being opened and Toby is worried he'll be put in it. # Thomas Tries His Best - Thomas wants to do something for the fair. # The Magic Lamp - Peter Sam goes looking for a magic lamp after Skarloey tells him the story of Proteus. # Thomas and the Statue - Thomas is chosen to take a statue, which he believes is of him. # Henry and the Flagpole - Henry fears his favourite tree will be cut down to provide a flagpole for Callan Castle. # Emily Knows Best - Emily pretends to be a queen, but only causes confusion. # Thomas' Day Off - Dennis gets Thomas to do his work. # Thomas' New Trucks - Thomas is jealous when James gets new trucks. # Duncan and the Old Mine - Duncan, looking for adventure, ventures into a disused mine. # Bold and Brave - Diesel tells spooky tales to Thomas and Ben. # Skarloey the Brave - Skarloey proves to be a daredevil when he tries to ride up the incline. # Saving Edward - Edward can't take his train and fears he'll be scrapped. # Thomas and the Golden Eagle - Thomas tries to catch sight of a rare golden eagle. # Keeping up with James - James' impatience proves to be disastrous. # Flour Power - Diesel spooks Thomas with a ghost story, but Thomas gets back at him. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Diesel * 'Arry and Bert * Mavis * Salty * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Trevor * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Sodor Brass Band * Henrietta (cameo) * Caroline (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) Characters introduced * Molly * Neville * Dennis * Mighty Mac * Mr. Percival * Proteus (does not speak) Trivia *Thomas appears in every episode of this season. Category:Television Series